Son Goku
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Son Goku/Kakkarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan/Martial Artist Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I - after various time skips at the end of Part II he's over 40 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, stamina, durability, flight, ki technique, teleportation, telepathy (enhanced by physical contact), telekinisis, energy sensing, energy manipulation, transformations, and dimensional travel. | Same as previous as well as the ability to absorb energy, can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Weaknesses: Can only maintain Super Saiyan 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama needs a long time to charge up and only works on people with evil hearts/souls. | Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Destructive Capacity: Country Level+ | Planet Level+ | Small Star Level | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ '''(stated to be capable of destroying Kid Buu in an instant at full power) | '''Solar System Level+ (Could go toe to toe with 70% Bills with 80% of his own) Range: Multiple Kilometers | Planetary | At least Planetary | Low Stellar | Stellar | Solar System Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 89+) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 270) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits Mach) | At least Massively Hypersonic+/'Sub-Relativistic+' reaction time | Sub-Relativistic+ (Mach 31,000+) | At least Relativistic+ '''with '''Light Speed reaction time. Durability: Country Level+ | Planet Level+ | Small Star Level | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ | Solar System Level+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | At least Class NJ (superior to Base Vegeta) | Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ+ | Class XMJ+ | Class XGJ+ Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. | His stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with Super Saiyan 2 effort. Standard Equipment: As a child used the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Forms'': An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by three further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) Super Saiya-jin 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2) and Super Saiya-jin God (at least 10 times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 3, potentially much higher). Goku can use all of these transformations. ''- Kamehameha'': Goku's signature energy attack. A powerful beam of ki that can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. Also variants of the Kamehameha allow Goku to control it's path or perform it with his feet. ''- Chou Kamehameha'': Technically the supreme and mastered version of the Kamehameha. ''- Bukujutsu'': The ability to levitate and fly through the usage of Chi/Ki. ''- Zanzoken'': Afterimage technique based on speed, the technique is specifically used to overwhelm or trick an opponent into leaving themselves open to a feint attack; other versions include the Double Zanzoken and Triple Zanzoken. ''- Kaioken'': Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Recent info perpetuates that everything is literally amped linerally i.e. Kaioken doubles strength, speed, power, ki and so on. ''- Kiai'': A Ki technique using the power of his Chi to physically repel physical or energy attacks through his aura or voice via shouting. ''- Dragon Fist'': An attack where Goku Jumps at his foe, and punches through them with tremendous ki. ''- Genki Dama'': Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy, this technique is essentially useless against pure-hearted beings but exceptionally effective against evil beings. ''- Shunkan Ido'': Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Notable Victories: HST x5000 (Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece) Hulk (Marvel) Hulk Profile Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard Profile Dark Samus (Metroid) Bellcross (Heroic Age) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Profile (Goku Saiyan Saga can solo the verse) Hercules (Marvel) Hercules Profile (this was Base Hercules) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Sephiroth Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Drax The Destroyer (Marvel) Drax Profile Gladiator (Marvel) Gladiator Profile Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel Profile Black Adam (DC Comics) Black Adam Profile Dr. Doom (Marvel) Dr. Doom Profile (In a random encounter) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio Brando Profile Notable Losses: Super Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Profile (this was composite/Archie Sonic) Dark Schneider(Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Anti-monitor(DC Comics) Anti-Monitor Profile (Goku was teamed with Pre Crisis Superman) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya Profile Inconclusive Matches: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile (This was Goku Super Saiyan 3 facing Mantra Asura) Calcs and Respect threads: Goku's running speed Calculation Note: The profile covers the adult version of Goku. For the kid version see this profile Key: Piccolo Jr. Saga | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God/Battle of Gods Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball